pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mayu Bokerdole Debut Live
Idol: Mayu Bokerdole Canción: Deaino Tsuzuki Coord: Doll Pure Coord Cyalume Coord: Doll Heroine Cyalume Coord ---- Mayu: ¡Hola a todos~! Quien recibe las miradas de todos~yuppy, Me llaman Mayuyu, ¡Soy Mayu Bokerdole, es un placer conocerlos! ---- Deai no naka de tsuzuku mono tte Mirai no tame ni erabareta mono Guuzen no futari wo koete Hitotsu no ai ga umaretanda itsumo no machi oudan hodou surechigau hito no you ni watashi ni totte omoidasenai isshun dake no tomodachi mo iru deai no naka de tsudzuku mono tte riyuu ga atte hikareau mono naze na no ka kidzukanai mama tsugi no yakusoku nan do mo kurikaesu saisho wa tada no shiriai na no ni shidai ni kokoro yuru shiatteku sonna muishiki no PUROSESU itsu no ma ni ka daiji na hito ni naru takaburu you na kanjou ja naku aishou kamoshirenai ne me no mae ni ite hotto dekitari ki wo tsukawanai anata datta no deai no naka de tsudzuku mono tte ichiban shizen na kankeisei yo wagamama na watashi mo subete anata ni naraba misete korareta kara hoka no dareka to shiriatta tte ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! Mayu aparece sosteniendo unas pequeñas cajas envueltas para regalo mientras corre por las calles de la ciudad, en un momento estas cajas terminan en el suelo, revelando que tienen joyería. Ella las recoge y continua su camino por un momento, se escucha una sirena; ella toma su telefono. Algo le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Dejando caer todo excepto una caja cuadrada comienza a correr, entre toda la gente se distinguen algunas siluetas con trajes negros que la seguían a un paso un poco más lento. Ella da la vuelta en un callejón, y pierde a las siluetas. Voltea a la cámara y sonríe de forma inocente mientras de la caja que llevaba saca un diamante. Ella besa este diamante y sale del callejón, para perderse de la vista del espectador. No sin antes lanzar al aire el diamante y atraparlo. Diamond "Love" kawaru koto naku tsukiaetanda aenai toki mo mune no oku omoi dake wa zutto tsudzuite iru tashikameru hitsuyou nai watashi no koto to ka dou omotteru ka nante kotoba yori shinrai dekiru no wa asu mo atte iru koto sou ai to wa shizen touta nokoru mono wa kakegaenai shinjitsu ---- CYALUME CHANGE!! deai no naka de tsudzuku mono tte mirai no tame ni erabareta mono ippai wakare kurikaeshite tatta hitori musubareru dareka wo sagashite irunda deai no naka de tsudzuku mono tte riyuu ga atte hikareau mono naze na no ka kidzukanai mama tsugi no yakusoku nan do mo kurikaesu saisho wa tada no shiriai na no ni shidai ni kokoro yuru shiatte ku sonna muishiki no PUROSESU itsu no ma ni ka daiji na hito ni naru anata dake ----IdolX: ¡¡MAYU!! IdolX2: ¡¡MAYUYU~!! IdolX3: ¡¡MAYUYU-SAMA!! Atsushi: ¡¡MAYUYU *w*!! Millefeui: *wwwwwwww* E-esta sensación... P-pero... *Se golpea a si misma* S-solo se puede tener una :'v Atsushi: *la escucha* NO TE ATREVAS A ALTERAR EL ORDEN NATURAL DE LAS COSAS SOLO CON UN LIVE!(?) Millefeui: It'll be hard, but I can try(?) Seriamente... ;w; necesito tiempo *corre* Categoría:Live Categoría:Debut Live Categoría:Mayu Live Categoría:TIC4 Categoría:CandySweetty